


Houses Weigh In

by LunaJarvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hufflepuff, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJarvis/pseuds/LunaJarvis
Summary: POV Outsider fic where numerous people from all the Hogwarts houses weigh in on Tom and Hadrian's relationship.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 42





	Houses Weigh In

Jade was settling down and getting out her things in preparation for class. She was concentrating on finding her textbook when she heard a sudden commotion behind her. Turning around she caught sight of two Gryffindors and three Slytherins arguing outside of the classroom. She sighed heavily and thought to herself, “ _what are these Gryffindors even doing here? It’s only a Slytherin and Hufflepuff class…”_. As a Hufflepuff herself Jade didn’t really pay attention to the inter-house rivalry, too busy focused on her own housemates to really care; but she knew the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry ran deep. 

Jade sighed again and starting to look across the classroom. Ethan, her potions partner, finally arrived, no doubt delayed but the commotion still going on outside. Ethan chuckled at her and rolled his eyes and said, “Damn I lost the bet I made with Jonas, I cannot believe I forgot there was a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor today otherwise I would have bet on today as a fight happening”.

Jade smiled at Ethan and said, “There’s a thing called…I don't know, a schedule, they have them all over Hogwarts so no one can ever forget when these matches are”. Jade was perplexed as to how Ethan didn’t know the match was today given that he was such a Quidditch fan.

Ethan shrugged and sat down; Jade, sensing the conversation ending continued her to look across the room when suddenly there was an abrupt silence where there was commotion just moments before. She turned back to look at the cause and noticed that Tom Riddle stepped into the room and when he seemed disinterested in the quarrel the other Slytherins followed his lead and entered the classroom behind him and took their respective seats. Jade didn’t know much about Tom, but she did know that Slytherins ran in a hierarchy and he was definitely at the top of it even though he was a fifth year. 

She continued to stare as he took his seat several rows ahead of her and to the right. Objectively Tom Riddle was very attractive, Jade is a lesbian not blind, with his stunning features from his lean figure to his piercing brown eyes. She only had Tom’s full attention once, for a couple of seconds, before those eyes passed disinterestingly from her and focused on something else during their sorting ceremony. 

Ethan suddenly spoke next to her, “I wonder where Slughorn is, he is not usually this late”. Jade hummed in response not eager to start the class. Even though she was good at potions, well good enough with Tom Riddle in the class, she didn’t particularly _like_ it. She didn’t really like the methodology of it as there was no room for experimentation in this class and one ingredient or stir not taken correctly from the textbook could end very poorly. Jade sometimes found it relaxing because she could in a way zone out while doing the experiment, though she would never tell Ethan that, he would freak out and constantly look at her sideways to make sure that she seemed 100% focused.

She continued to stare at Tom, for lack of anything better to do while the class waited for Slughorn to show up; Ethan was turned around from his seat to talk to some Puffs behind them. She knows that Tom is a very perceptive individual and she hoped that her staring wasn’t coming off in a certain type of way, after all she is a lesbian and she hopes by now that it is a well known fact. 

Tom twitched his head to the left and Jade started to blush thinking that she got caught but it was only Hadrian sitting down next to him. Jade, while not caring for rivalries and only really caring about her own house, found the dynamic between Hadrian and Tom utterly _fascinating_. She wouldn’t call it codependency, necessarily, but when one went the other wasn’t close behind. When Tom moved Hadrian followed in some fashion to mirror that movement and vice versa. Tom, when possible, always seemed to be in Hadrian’s space with a hand on his shoulder or elbow or even walking to another class a hand on his lower back. Jade scoffed at that thinking that Hadrian has been here for five years he definitely knows his way around the castle, _but maybe that's just me lacking attention and affection wishing someone would do that with me…well someone who isn’t Ethan whose been my best friend since we were born but again…lesbian… Merlin where are all the lesbians in this school? Should I start a club? Yell from the rooftops? Shoot magic during dinner with a big arrow above me pointing down exclaiming LESBIAN GIRLFRIEND NEEDED NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY._ Jade giggled to herself and finally brought her attention back to Hadrian and Tom, who, lo and behold was in Hadrian’s space basically whispering in his ear.

To Jade’s knowledge Hadrian has only dated one person, a woman, one year ahead of him who is a pureblood Slytherin and is kind of a bitch. If someone were to ask Jade, which she hoped no one would because she spends way too much time invested in their ongoings which, sue her, there is no television in the Wizarding world she had to occupy her time somehow and she can only take going to the kitchens every night before she has to get a new skirt. Jade started to ponder trying to remember what her name was… _oh right_ …Addison. Yeah, no not the sweetest person and Tom definitely thought the same because whenever Hadrian and Addison were together Tom was not far behind or he even was blatantly right next to them from their dates at Hogsmeade to going to a Quidditch match with them. Yeah their relationship didn’t last long at all, and you could tell for a week after how pleased Tom was about it and Hadrian didn’t seem too torn up about it either. Jade didn’t know if their interactions were considered romantic in nature, but she had two more years of staring to figure it out.

Suddenly Slughorn ran into the room, apologies streaming from his mouth. Jade shook her head and smiled at the professor, he always is talking to someone important about something. With her attention needed on her potions experiment she wasn’t able to fully dedicate her attention to the pair anymore but she still took a peak once in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends I used to post on FF.net back in the day when it was still the main hub for fanfiction and while this isn't my first fic, not by a long shot, this is my first fic in years so please be kind towards any mistakes and please let me know if you find any!
> 
> Anywho this is going to be a series of POV outsiders from OC characters from all the Hogwarts Houses to even some professors and shop owners in Hogsmeade. Let's just say that Jade isn't the only who notices their codependency.
> 
> James and Lily were not murdered aka Voldemort does not exist in this AU it is strictly Tom Riddle. Are James and Lily Hadrian's parents in this fic? Who knows? What year does this take place in? Whatever year makes sense to you with Slughorn as the professor and muggle television being a common object in muggles homes.
> 
> Hope you like it and stay safe and healthy out there my dudes!
> 
> Love-E


End file.
